Good Night, Barrons
by trarecar
Summary: This is what I wanted Mac to do pretty early in the series.


"You know, I'm sick of your condescending attitude, Barrons."

"Is that right, Ms. Lane?"

"I've been busting my ass for weeks now, and all I get from you is insults and abuse. I can't do anything right in your eyes."

Barrons sneered, "Once you do something right, Ms. Lane, I'll let you know."

Mac tossed down the book she'd been reading and stood up. "See? That's what I mean. I _have_ been doing some things right! But do I hear a 'good job, Ms. Lane' from you, or a 'thank you for all your help'?"

"I believe me saving your pretty pink ass from dying several times makes it so that you should be thanking _me_."

Mac threw up her hands in exasperation. "And I _have_ thanked you! Several times! But I'm not going to sit here and let you treat me like crap any longer." She went behind the counter to grab her purse. The spear was safely belted to her side.

"And just where are you going? Back to Mommy and Daddy?"

"V'lane will help me."

V'lane," he scoffed. "You think your little fairy boyfriend can help you? You think he wants to _help_ you? You're an idiot."

"Fuck you. I'm done with being treated like a doormat." Mac stalked to the door.

"If you don't want to be treated like a doormat, Ms. Lane, then stop acting like one. And I'll fuck you any time you ask."

Mac stopped and turned to glare at him. "Please, like I would sleep with you. You're nothing but a bully with a pretty face. What woman in her right mind would want to be with you?"

"But you'll fuck a fairy," he retorted, disdain dripping from each word.

Mac flipped him off and wrenched open the door. The shadows seemed to leer at her and she flipped them off, too. She slammed the door so hard it rattled.

Barrons enraged roar could be heard outside. Something heavy crashed against a wall.

"God, what a psychotic asshole."

She said V'lane's name, and it poured off her tongue like cream. He sppeared in front of her, a vision of stunning beauty glinting in the sun, tight jeans, a white shirt half unbuttoned underneath a supple suede jacket. Barrons temper tantrum continued on. This time the windows shook with the force of whatever it was he was destroying now. What a waste.

V'lane grinned. "Did you anger the beast, Makayla?"

"Apparently. I don't give a shit anymore."

"Really," he said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, really. I don't know what he wants from me." Mac started pacing. "He drags me from place to place and tells me nothing. When he does speak to me it's nothing but how much I suck, how stupid I am, how I don't give a crap about anything but myself. I'm tired of it." She turned towards the bookstore and hollered, " Tired of it!"

The front door crashed open and Barrons stepped out, vibrating with anger.

"Do _not_ leave with him, Ms. Lane."

"How are you going to stop me?"

In a flash, he was in front of her, jerking her painfully to him. His fingers dug into her arms and her head snapped back.

"Let me go, asshole! Stop manhandling me!"

"You will do _exactly_ what I say if you know what's good for you," he ground out through clenched teeth, his face contorted with rage.

She reached for her spear out of instinct, not really expecting it to be there, but it was! For the first time, V'lane left her the spear in his presence. She withdrew it from her belt and pressed it against Barrons' ribs.

He laughed, a horrible condescending sound that infuriated her further. "What are you going to do, little girl?"

"Get off me," Mac growled.

"I could snap your neck." His fingers tightened even further. Mac fought to not wince. Damn if she would let him see that he was hurting her.

"Let her go, Barrons," V'lane boomed, and came closer, crouched like he wanted to jump, his hands like talons.

"Fuck off, V'lane," Barrons spit.

"Stay out of this V'lane, " Mac ordered. She stared directly into Barrons eyes. "Listen. I don't want you. I don't need you. I can do this by myself. And if I can't do it by myself, there are other people out there willing to help me that will treat me with dignity and respect, something that you are apparently incapable of doing. So get your damn hands off of me and let me go before I show you how serious I am."

Barron abruptly let her go and stepped back. V'lane righted himself and moved next to her. Mac kept the spear facing Barrons and stood her ground.

"Fine. Go off and get yourself killed, or worse," he sneered. " But don't come crawling back to me when things go wrong. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Well, it's not like you're going to enlighten me, is it?"

"You can't do this without me."

"Watch me," Mac said, and moved into V'lane's arms.

Barrons bristled, his hands fisted at his sides. "Can't get enough of that fairy dick, Ms. Lane?"

"I've never had any. But I'm going to." Mac turned her face to V'lane's and kissed his soft lips. His tongue wrapped itself around hers, his hands threaded into her hair. She opened herself to his power like she never allowed before, and the orgasm shot through her body like an erupting volcano. The strength of it ripped Mac's lips from his and she screamed over and over with every massive wave of pleasure, her knees buckled, her hands gripped onto V'lane's jacket like it was a buoy in a hurricane. Never had V'lane given her so much pleasure. The tremors started to ease but the pulsing between her legs was like a huge bass drum. V'lane whispered in her ear, "And that's just a taste, Makayla." She shivered in his arms. Her panties were soaking wet. She wanted V'lane, and she wanted him now.

She didn't have to look at Barrons to know that he was about to explode. She could feel the electricity from his murderous rage at her back. She was tired of walking on eggshells, of wondering what he was and what he wanted from her. She was tired of being his verbal punching bag.

V'lane wrapped his arms tightly around Mac. With a smug smile, V'lane said, "Good night, Barrons." Mac didn't bother to look back at all. And then they disappeared.


End file.
